Fragmento perdido de El torneo de los tres magos
by Lily Carlier
Summary: Esa mañana me levanté con un raro presentimiento. Como si algo extraño fuera a ocurrir hoy. Me senté a leer junto a la ventana, no había pasado más de unos minutos cuando una mancha borrosa cayó estrepitosamente cerca del lago negro. Fui corriendo a los jardines, arrastrando a Ron y Harry conmigo. Cerca de un gran roble había un chico de preciosos ojos verde mar.


Todos los personajes que reconozcáis pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Esta historia es original de Lily Carlier.

**Fragmento perdido de "El torneo de los tres magos". **

**POV Hermione.**

Esa mañana me levanté con un raro presentimiento. Como si algo extraño fuera a ocurrir en el día de hoy.

Era muy temprano, no más de las seis, pero yo ya estaba completamente despierta. Me levanté de la cama y me arreglé lo más silenciosamente posible. Cogí uno de mis libros y me senté junto a la ventana, para que la luz natural me iluminara la lectura.

No había pasado más de unos minutos cuando una mancha borrosa cayó estrepitosamente cerca del lago negro. Pegué un pequeño salto del susto y miré a mis compañeras de habitación por si se habían despertado. Como mucho Lavander se había dado media vuelta en la cama. Suspiré más relajada y me asomé para observar que había caído del cielo.

Justo al lado del lago, cerca de un gran roble, había un chico.

Abrí mucho los ojos y salí corriendo de mi habitación directa a la de Harry y Ron. Cuando conseguí que ambos se levantasen empezamos a correr hacia dónde había visto caer al muchacho.

-¿Pero qué…? –murmuró Ron.

Ahora que estaba más cerca podía decir que él chico no sería mucho mayor que nosotros. Tenía el pelo negro desordenado, un poco largo, las facciones de su cara eran marcadas y se le veía fuerte y desarrollado. Su ropa estaba toda quemada y arrancada, como si acabara de salir de una incineradora y su rostro se encontraba contraído en una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Si ha pasado las barreras debe de ser mago –dijo Harry.

-Ya os lo he dicho, simplemente cayó. Yo también me sorprendí.

-Pero eso es imposible, como va ha- Comenzó Ron, pero no le dejé terminar.

-¡Es cierto! El chico ha caído del cielo ¡Lo he visto desde mi ventana! –grité.

-Pero, ¿qué le ha podido pasar? ¿Se habrá caído de la escoba? –inquirió Harry.

Ron volvió a hablar:

-Imposible. ¿Has visto las quemaduras? ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Da igual la forma en la que haya llegado a Hogwarts, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarle.

-¡Pero Hermione! ¡No sabemos de dónde ha salido, podría ser un Mortífago! –gritó él.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¡Está herido, no podemos dejarle en este estado! –le contesté en su mismo tono.

-¿¡Harry!? –gritamos a la vez.

-Lo siento Ron, pero el punto es para Hermione. No le podemos dejar.

Oí un ruido a mi derecha y me giré para encontrarme que el chico se estaba incorporando, causándole un pequeño grito de dolor.

"¡_Oh, dios mío! ¡Está vivo!" _pensé.

-Hombre, ¿qué te esperabas?, ¿qué estuviera muerto? –Preguntó él a duras penas.

"_¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Qué vergüenza." _Pensé y me sentí enrojecer.

-¿Me podéis decir dónde estoy? –su voz sonaba cansada y ronca. No me extrañaba.

Sonreí un poco y le contesté:

-Estás en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Le miramos fijamente, haber si reaccionaba al nombre, pero él simplemente volvió a preguntar:

-¿Y eso se encuentra en…?

-Inglaterra –dijo Harry.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Ron.

-Percy – contestó él mientras revisaba su ropa. Al parecer no le gustó lo que vio por que le oí murmurar algo que entendí como una maldición.

Percy intentó moverse, pero en cuanto se tensó empezó a gritar de dolor y a jadear. Sus ojos, de un verde mar precioso, estaban cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Hermione, rápido! ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería con Madam Pomfey! –gritó Harry.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo de levitación para poderlo cargar, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana tenía una extraña sensación de Deja Vú. Miré el reloj, pero no eran más de las seis y el resto de Gryffindors todavía estaba durmiendo.

Me levanté de la cama y me arreglé lo más silenciosamente posible. Cogí uno de mis libros y al final acabé bajando a la sala común, en ese momento vacía. Me quedé mirando el mismo párrafo durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente me rendí y dejé el libro sobre la mesa. Hoy había tenido un sueño muy raro, pero por más que pensaba en ello menos me acordaba de lo sucedido en él.

Al cabo de unas horas Ron y Harry bajaron. Les miré durante unos segundos, aun con mi cabeza zumbando en busca de respuestas.

-Vamos Mione. –se quejó Ron- Tengo hambre y no quiero quedarme sin tortitas.

Volví a mirar a mis dos mejores amigas durante unos segundos más antes de ponerme en pie y seguirles a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Aunque de camino hacía el Gran Comedor regañé a Harry por haber dejado para el último momento la tarea de descubrir la clave del Huevo, no conseguía concentrarme. Todos mis pensamientos siempre volvían, de una forma u otra, hacía la extraña imagen que parpadeaba en mi mente, la de unos profundos ojos verde mar.


End file.
